


Are you sure this is a case?

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, dean, water park, fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean. I really think there is a case here." Sam complains as his brother once again listens to nobody but himself. It was like Dean is deaf most of the time. Unless of course Sam was in danger, then he's all gung-ho to continue down the war path, listening to Sam's instructions.

 

"Hmm. Where's it at Sammy?" Dean roots through an old lore book, paying little attention to his brother and his musings.

 

"Toledo. If we leave now we can make it before nightfall." Sam reminds Dean with only a small amount of irritation. He sees Dean's eyes look towards the ceiling, showing he was thinking.

"Fine. Get your stuff. We're leaving within the hour." Dean gathers his things, huffing about having to relent to his brother. They get the car loaded and drive toward Toledo. But Dean drives right past where they should be and instead stops at a Waterpark in a larger city. Sam stops Dean before he can jump from the car.

"Dean. What the hell are we doing here? You passed our town twenty minutes ago! Why are we at some place called Kalahari?" Sam is practically hysterical. Pointlessly hysterical.

"Whatever." Dean shakes Sam's hand off of his. "We're staying here. Learn to like it, or leave." He walks off to check in, leaving Sam to brood some in the car. Dean gets back in and parks near their room. "Come on Sammy, I'm taking you on vacation " he sees Sam glaring through the windshield so he takes the opportunity to wet willy him through his open window. "Lighten up would ya! It'll be fun Sammy!"

Sam reluctantly gets out of the car and rolls his window up. Swinging his duffle over his shoulder, he slams the trunk shut and follows his brother. "Seriously Dean what are we...." Sam wonders aloud as he walks through the door to their suitesuite, dropping off as he sees what he walls into. 

"The honeymoon suite Sammy! And for a whole week!" Dean grins broadly as he jumps into the bed, sinking into it.

Sam walks in and dumps his bag near the door when he closes it. He sits near the top of the king sized bed. "But.... Why, Dean?" He looks to the older man inquisitively.

"Because," Dean starts, "we work too damned hard to not get to have fun once in a while." Dean says under his breath, "and the manager thinks there's a demon running around in the water and scaring the guests."

"So the mysterious Dean does have a logical reason!" Sam announces with valor. "At least we can waste plenty of time in this bed. Oh and I have a plan to find the possible demon."

Dean raises an eyebrow to his counterpart. "Yeah. What's that?" 

Sam runs a hand through his hair before answering calmly, "we can turn all the water into holy water and exorcize whomever screams." He looks over at his brother curiously.

Dean chuckles, "that's actually... Not... A bad idea.. Worth a try." He places his arm around his brother, pulling him close. "Now, about this bed.."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the two get out of bed to find some breakfast, hoping they can have more fun like the night before's. They head down to the restaurant in the lobby, but seeing how expensive it is, opt for something at a local diner. "Dean, are you actually going to let me try the holy water thing? We've never done holy water of that amount before."

 

Dean looks over at Sam as if he thinks he is crazy. "Of course, have I ever said yes to a terribly stupid plan?" Sam gives him an incredulous look. "Don't.... answer that. Okay, it sounds like an interesting idea and I'd like to see if it even works." Dean sits back in the booth, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll dig in the trunk to find a rosary when we get back." Sam copies his brother's stance. Watching a sports channel on the television above them on the wall. He gives a resigned sigh when the away team scores a point. "Dean." He looks back to his brother who is nodding off in the seat across from him. "Dean, wake up."

 

"wh....What, Sammy?" He asks wiping some slobber off of his chin. 

 

Sam laughs at his brother. "Well, for starters, if you would have actually slept last night you'd be in better shape. Second, I have another idea." He takes a pen to his napkin, sketching something.

 

"Dude. Our waitress isn't even hot." Dean jokes, "Seriously dude, what are you doing?" He leans over trying to read what Sam is doing.

 

"I am sketching the park and possible exits. There are multiple hot tubs that are not only connected by pipes. So we will most likely need to use multiple access points. Also, it is possible that the demon is still in a suite. So we need to keep track of the front desk and what complaints come through. That way we can know when something is up." Sam looks up to see Dean's surprised expression. "What?"

 

"Nothin' Sammy, just wondering when you had the chance to research the layout of the park." Dean raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Cause if I remember right, you were a little bit occupied."

 

Sam laughs a little bit. "Dean, I was occupied, but not so occupied that I couldn't grab this," He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a brochure with a park map on it, "On our way out." Dean just looks a bit dumbfounded.. "anyway... I was thinking you take the north and east entrances, and I'll take the south and west. Then we can turn it, and sit back and wait. If we here screams of pain from the water, we will know that we've caught them. And if the front desk gets a complaint... I'll ask them to notify us. What disguises are we using this time?"

 

Dean chuckles, happy to know something Sam doesn't. "Well, Mr. Brain, we don't need aliases."

 

Sam looks blankly over at Dean. It has been several years since they got to be themselves on a hunt. "Dean, how exactly are we able to be ourselves? We're not exactly America's most loved hunters."

 

Dean looks over at Sam, and grins cheesily. "We got recruited." He wags his eyebrows, and smiles to the waitress as she sets down his burger. "Thanks Doll." He winks, and catches Sam's eyeroll. "Suck it up. Flatter your waitress and you get better treatment. if you'd smile once in a while you might figure that out."

 

Sam sighs and digs into his salad. "You know Dean, if you'd lay off the burgers it'd be easier to have fun back at the room." He taunts Dean, offering him a bite of his salad.

 

Dean glares in Sam's direction, but it isn't serious annoyance. "Ya know Sammy, maybe you'd be stronger if you would lay off the rabbit food." He mocks his brother, and they finish their food in silence. Then they head back to the park to put their plan in action.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean! He's right there!" Sam Whisper yells as they make their way to the room where the demon is staying. They push open the door, and are faced with a naked woman in her forties.

 

"Terribly sorry ma'am. We were just wondering if there was a man that had an allergic reaction in this room. specifically to the Water. We have something to help." The woman nods and points them to the room's bathroom where her husband is sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi.

 

"Did the water burn you?" Sam asks the man, and when he nods Sam feels the temperature of the water, quite warm. "Are you sure it wasn't just really hot water?"

 

"No. The water... burned me." The man says innocently. But then his eyes turn black, and Dean has to jump between him and Sam. "Really thought you had me there, didn't you boys? Well, you are sadly mistaken." He stands up, defensively trying to get past Sam and Dean. 

 

"Yeah, not happening. Sam." He blocks the demon's path, cuing Sam to do the exorcism.

 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte et sectio Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, " He looks over to give Dean the last word.

 

"Audi nos, asshat." Sam and Dean watch as the demon goes up in black smoke, leaving the occupied vessel, empty of anything but the original owner.

 

"What the hell just happened?" The guy demands, scuttling away from the boys.

 

"We just saved your life, how bout some thanks?" Dean answers sarcastically. And catches Sam's eye. "What? It'd be nice once in a while."

 

"Whatever, Dean." he looks over and answers the guy sincerely. "You were possessed by a demon. You should be okay now, and I hope you don't remember any of the things the demon did while he had you. also, your wife is probably hyperventilating and you should take care of that." He waves goodbye to the man and ushers Dean out of the bathroom and back to the hallway. "Let's get going Dean."

 

"But. we have another 4 days in the suite." Dean pouts to Sam.

 

Sam sighs. "Fine. We can stay, the bed is comfy. And I am determined to make you last longer this time." Sam cocks an eyebrow and turns back to Dean who has suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Coming?"

 

"Not yet." Dean chuckles as he obediently follows Sam down the hall. "But hopefully soon." He winks as he lets them into their room and makes a beeline for the bed.

 

Sam chuckles, following Dean. "I'll train you yet."


End file.
